Love In The Darkness
by XxXIceshadowXxX
Summary: Ashfur believed that he would never find love again, that he would be alone for his whole life. After the events of one Gathering, however, he starts to believe that maybe he was wrong about love. Rejectionshipping is the main pairing, may add more.


**I don't even know why I wrote this lol. I hate Ashfur. XD**

**I basically wrote this because I like the idea of Rejectionshipping, and I wanted to make Ashfur seem less annoying by finding new love. This fanfic takes place somewhere between _The Sight_ and _Dark_ River, so the Three are still apprentices, and Dovewing hasn't been born yet.  
**

**I hope that, in the process of writing this, I will start to hate Ashfur less. That's my goal. XD  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors  
**

* * *

Ashfur glanced up at the full moon, sitting a distance away from the cats gathered at the camp entrance. It was time for the Gathering tonight, and Ashfur watched his excited clanmates with half-closed dark blue eyes. Being a senior warrior, the dappled gray tom had already been to many Gatherings, both at the Island and at Fourtrees. He no longer felt the same energy for the event as the others.

His eyes narrowed when he spotted Lionpaw, his golden tabby apprentice. He was tumbling around with his sister, Hollypaw, easily besting the black she-cat and pinning her down to the ground. She slipped from his grasp and crouched down to counter attack him, but a flame-colored she-cat padded up to the two apprentices and cuffed Hollypaw's ear affectionately with her one white paw, her green eyes warm. Ashfur felt bitter resentment rise like bile in his throat. The ginger she-cat was Squirrelflight, mother of Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw, their blind brother. She was also the cat who rejected his love and turned him away, instead becoming mates with Brambleclaw, the deputy of ThunderClan. He hated Squirrelflight with all of his heart.

He turned his head away from her, closing his eyes. Love? Love didn't exist for him anymore.

ThunderClan got to the Gathering easily enough, meeting with WindClan halfway to the Island. They ran with them across the lakeshore, the Island appearing on the horizon. Crossing the bridge was the same as usual, overeager apprentices nearing falling into the lake in excitement, elders complaining about the ache in their bones as they jumped onto the trunk. Ashfur sighed as he crossed to the Island, padding behind Dustpelt and his sister, Ferncloud. _I feel like I'm in a rut!_ He thought in exasperation.

He found a nice spot to sit underneath a tall pine tree, being careful of the needles that littered the ground. Tucking his paws underneath him, he gazed around at the other clans as they mingled. Warriors gathered together, sharing news and tongues in the light of the moon. Elders exchanged stories, apprentices challenged and bragged to each other.

But Ashfur was, as always, alone.

_Am I destined to be lonely forever…?_ He silently asked StarClan, turning his face to the stars.

"Crowfeather…!"

The sound of a she-cat's voice, pleading and quiet, broke through Ashfur's thoughts. He whipped his head around, eyes landing on two cats. One of them was a smoky gray tomcat, his blue eyes hard and cold. He was glaring over his shoulder at a pretty, slender black she-cat, amber eyes alight with pain. Both of them smelled of WindClan scent.

She lifted her paw to take a hesitant step toward his side, but he flicked his head away, stalking away from her toward a group of warriors. She sat with her head hung, tail curled around her paws. Ashfur felt a pang of emotion in his heart. She sat by herself, not moving to join Crowfeather and the other cats. She looked hurt, desperate for his love and attention.

She looked so lonely. Just like him.

Ashfur got to his paws, unable to ignore what he had just witnessed. He had to talk to her; to let her know that she wasn't alone. Even if she was from a rival clan.

He padded silently up to the black she-cat, who didn't look up even as he approached. He came to a stop behind her. "It hurts, doesn't it?" He meowed.

She lifted her head and slowly turned around, her pain showing on her face for a heartbeat before being masked. "Hello." She mewed, ignoring his question. "You're Ashfur, aren't you? I've seen you before, at Gatherings."

"Indeed I am." He replied, dipping his head politely. "And you're… Nightcloud?" He guessed. "Crowfeather's mate."

She narrowed her eyes at his words. "Forgive me, Nightcloud, but I saw what just happened. I understand how horrible it can feel to love someone who wants nothing to do with you." He swallowed back the lump in his throat as he thought of Squirrelflight. "No matter how much you love them."

He could see her sorrow beginning to show through on her face, and apparently she noticed it too. She turned her head away, staring at the ground. "Why should you care?" She asked harshly. "We aren't friends; you barely know me. We aren't even in the same clan."

Ashfur padded to her side, touching his muzzle to her shoulder. Her scent reminded him of the patches of heather that adorned the moorlands of her home. "But I want to know you. You and me, we're more alike than we realize. I think we could be friends, if you would like."

After a few moments passed, she leaned into him. "I think I would like that." She whispered, her eyes glowing from the moon's light.

* * *

**Question for you readers! Should I make this a oneshot, or should it be a multi-chapter story? Please tell me in your reviews! I would appreciate it. :)**


End file.
